mondern day avatar
by TrySton-chan
Summary: when a girl named dawn relizes that she's an avatar that she hes no idea what that is she has to find away from this world to the avatar world dawn and her little brother Nico go on a avunture to defeat the fire lord matser the elements and stay alive


modern day avatar

Disclaimer - trust I do not own A:tla but I wish I did,

This is my first story plz don't be harsh, oh yea in the world Dawn grew up in there is no cartoon with avatar in it just to clarify

Read and review

now on with the story

"Dawn, mom and dad want you down stairs" my little bother Nico stated. I put my pen down from writing and climbed down from the roof and jumped through the window and landed on my bed. "why were you up there isn't that dangerous" Nico said ."I don't know it just so peaceful when I am up there for some weird reason I can think more clearly when the wind is blowing in my face, oh yea why dose mom and dad want me?" I asked. "they didn't tell me" Nico said

I walked out of my door and quickly walked down the stairs. I reached the last step when I saw my adopted mom dad in the kitchen talking then I saw my devil adopted little sister, Jenifer. she a devil cause when she dose something bad she always blames it on my little bro or me and guess what she never gets in trouble!

I started looking at my adopted parents man Nico and I look nothing like them my adopted mom has blond hair, blue eyes ,she's pretty nice but she always treats Jenifer like an angle and really doesn't talk to me unless I get in trouble and I never see her talk to Nico. Sometimes I feel like were the extra wheels. Our adopted has dirty blond hair ,brown eyes, I hate him so much! He treats us like were not here! Nico and I have black hair, grey eyes me I don't know it is natural but since I don't have any record of anything I don't know but I have light blue stripes in my hair, and another thing is I've only told Nico about this I have these arrow shaped tattoos all over me I usually cover it with makeup because even I think it's weird.

I really don't remember anything past the age of four, Nico and I our two years apart he's ten I'm twelve Nico and I often wonder about our past, we try so hard to remember our past but honestly we both don't remember a thing

I walked into the center of the kitchen "um you wanted to see me" I said in a low voice everyone turned around Jenifer gave me the death stare, and my adoptive parents looked very upset "um yes Dawn can you please explain to me my you have a b- in science" my adoptive mom said in a harsh voice " it's just a b and all of you know I hate science" I responded "if you don't get that grade up by next report card your goanna be grounded" my adoptive dad said harshly " but it's just a b" now I was starting to get mad , it was weird the wind was rushing around me but no windows were open. " it's a b- close to a c were done talking go to your room" my adopted mom said and pointed upstairs "ugh!" I yelled and the cabinets in the kitchen sprang open and all the paper dashed all over the place and then gently hit the floor.

I looked at the room astonished but quickly marched up stairs glanced and looked back and there was Jenifer smiling to ear from ear was she happy with my frustration? I asked my self.

I ran into my room and slammed the door Nico was in his bed reading what I was writing on the roof.

"your really good at writing" the said smiling and sprang from his bed. I smiled with him he's the only thing that keeps me smiling now. He handed me my note pad and I looked at it "you could read it?" I asked "yea why wouldn't I?" he said confused "it just that when my teacher look my writing and think I'm from a different country" I looked at my notepad and looked at the symbols .

"so how'd it go with mom" he asked I sat on my bed and looked at him sadly "don't call that girl mom she is not our mother" I snapped "was it that bad" Nico asked "Nico I don't think I can put up with this anymore I am tired of them treating us like leftovers I'm tried of this man we so call dad treating you like your not human!" I yelled the wind in the room was knocking paper off my deck and my hair swirling . "that was weird "Nico said strangely "what?" I asked "the wind it's like when you get mad the wind gets mad" Nico said oddly "lets just forget about it ok tomorrows a new day ok" "Nico nodded and went and sat on his bed

I walked over to my mirror and got a wash cloth and washed the wakeup off my forehead there was a blue arrow where the makeup was Nico got from his bed and walked over to me "how'd did you get that" he asked me "I already told you Nico I don't know" I replied "I really wish I knew stuff like who they were and how you got that" he said pointing to my forehead "I know Nico I really wish I could know stuff past the age of four" I laughed he joined with me

"It's getting late and we have school tomorrow" I said cutting off the lights "ok" Nico said sadly I walked over to my bed and laid down "good night Nico" I said to him " good night Dawn" Nico replied. I quickly asleep and into a dream

" hello dawn" said a old man dressed in red clothes and white hair and beard "hi? How do you know me and who are you?" I asked "my name is avatar Roku , I know you because your very special and in the wrong place at the wrong time" he said "um what do you mean by special I'm just a normal pre-teen" I said causally "I will tell you when the time is right" he said than vanished

"Dawn wake up" a voice said "DAWN WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" the voice said.

I woke up to a blinding light and Nico shaking my bed "Dawn time for school" Nico said in a rush.

Ok people that was the first chapter please review if you want more and remember this is my first story so nothing harsh if you want changes just put them on the review k

Thx for reading

_bye_


End file.
